godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Claire Victorious
Claire Victorious is a character introduced in God Eater 3. She's a qualified God Eater who belongs to Gleipnir. She specializes in logistical support and first aid in battle. Biography She meets the protagonist and Hugo during a certain container escort mission, who were carrying out duties in the Ashlands. NORN Claire Claire Victorious (18 years old) A God Eater assigned to the Gleipnir 6th Engineering Battalion, Special Transport Unit. Born: February 18, Height: 167 cm God Arc: Charge Spear/Assault Gun She was permitted onboard after being assigned to guard the container the Chrysanthemum was tasked by Gleipnir to transport. When required to go out on a mission in high ash density conditions, '''she is dosed with P53-c Bias Factor.' '''Claire: 2' Claire Victorious (18 years old) A God Eater assigned to the Gleipnir 6th Engineering Battalion, Special Transport Unit. God Arc: Charge Spear/ Assault Gun To better guard Phym during the Chrysanthemum's Fenrir HQ Reclamation Initiative, she has been taken in by the ship. In combat, she excels at '''rear support and first aid.' '''Claire: 3' Claire Victorious (18 years old) A God Eater belonging to Chrysanthemum. After the governor-general announced the Ashlands devouring project, she expressed her intent to break from Gleipnir. It is likely that she has since been declared a deserter by Gleipnir. However, as all external communications have been cut off, the details are currently unknown. Note: Obviously, we can't file an official transfer form right now... but who cares! She's part of our crew! Claire: 4 Claire Victorious (18 years old) A God Eater belonging to Chrysanthemum. God Arc: Charge Spear/ Assault Gun Now that her official transfer to the ship is complete, she has '''joined the Hounds'. Her ability as a combat medic goes without saying, and she has recently been trying to polish her innate talents with ranged weaponry as well. With her accuracy steadily improving, we expect her to play an even more vital role on the battlefield in the future.'' Claire: 5 Claire Victorious (18 years old) A God Eater belonging to Chrysanthemum. Both a combatant and medic for the Hounds. Dedicated to expanding her clinical knowledge, she is in charge of the health management of the ship's crew. The current challenge she faces is improving the low medical examination rate for periodic medical exams. *Everyone, be sure to take your medical exams! Claire is really struggling! God Arc: Charge Spear/ Assault Gun Memory Data 1) My father was always busy, to the point where it wasn't at all uncommon for him to be gone from the Port for days or even weeks at a time. With so much free time, I buried myself in books in my father's study, since he wasn't using it anyway. It became my favorite place to be, my own quiet space filled with the faint smell of old books. 2) I had a brother. His name was Edrick. He was busy like my father, but whenever he came back to the Port, he would always make time to spend with me. He was gentle and kind, and I loved him very much. 3) My father would often train my brother, and the thought of my brother surpassing him seemed to please Father. When they were training, it felt like they entered their own little world. I used to watch from a distance as they excitedly drew their swords and dueled. 4) It seems my father and brother got into an argument. Edrick had always exceeded our father's already high expectations, so it was hard to see him so discouraged, but at the same time I was relieved to see the human side of him, even if it was only a glimpse. 5) One night, I woke up to hear what sounded like an angry roar from my father. I hesitantly peaked into the room from which it came and saw my father yelling at my brother in a very harsh tone. Frightened and unsure what to do, I pretended not to have seen anything and went back to my room. 6) Not long after that, my brother left home. We talked a little before he went, but he didn't tell me the reason for his departure. Later that night, I saw Father drinking. It was the first and only time he ever let me see him so dejected. 7) It had been several months since Edrick had left, when one day he suddenly came to me while I was visiting a remote Port. When I went home and told my father, he got angry and told me I should beware of Edrick. I didn't understand why I'd have to be cautious of my own brother. 8) I continued to meet with Edrick in secret after that day. I wanted to help him repair his relationship with our father, so I accepted his proposal to arrange for a meeting place where they could apologize to each other. I was so excited my family was finally going to return to normal that I couldn't sleep that night. 9) Edrick wanted the meeting to be between just the two of them, so I asked our father to meet me behind the house. I pictured him and my brother coming back into the house with smiles on their faces while I waited in my room, but even after a long while, neither of them came back. I decided to check them. 10) When I reached the back of our house, I saw someone lying on the ground. I knew at once it was my father. When I got closer and tried to wake him, I felt the terrible warmth of blood on my hand. My mind went completely blank as the awfulness of the situation sank in. I tried calling for help, but I couldn't seem to even speak. Looking around, my eyes rested on a solitary figure. It was my brother right as he was about to leave, a bloodstained God Arc in his hand. 11) Less than few hours had passed since I had seen what still felt like a nightmare, and already relatives had gathered at our home and were arguing over something seemigly urgent. When the debate had somewhat settled, one of our houseworkers came to me and, with a trembling voice, began to inform me of what happened. My father had been assaulted by bandits, and the person I saw was not my brother. Rather than object, I decided to accept their manufactured "truth". 12) Months after my father's death, I received word that my brother had died. He had gone missing in a far-off region of the Ashlands. Once a certain amount of time had passed, he had been declared dead. Several weeks later, I announced I would be following in my father's footsteps and becoming a God Eater. Everyone who heard was very complimentary, saying I truly was my father's daughter. 13) I was helpless. There was nothing I could do. I was unaware of my brother's crime and blindly assisted him in killing my father. My actions took my father, Randall Victorious, a noble man, from everyone. I volunteered to become a God Eater to atone for what I had done. But at the same time, I turned my back on the truth. Personality Claire has a diligent, honors student temperament. Appearance Relationships *Protagonist (God Eater 3) - Claire met the Protagonist when they were with Hugo. They had a tense introduction - Claire does not approve of the lackadaisical attitude that she saw from the two, while Hugo just shrugged and called her a teacher's pet, earning a glare from the girl. However, after a short time of working with them, Claire apologizes to Protagonist, explaining that she was anxious since it was her first mission. From that point, Claire slowly opened up to them. *Phym *Hugo Pennywort *Zeke Pennywort *Keith Pennywort *Neal Pennywort *Lulu Baran *Ricardo Sforza *Hilda Henriquez *Amy Chrysanthemum Trivia *The name Claire is the Latin feminine form of the adjective clarus meaning bright or clear. *Her favorite food is curry. *She was added in the Resonant Ops roster during the Tales of Rays x God Eater Collaboration Event. See Also *God Eater 3 */Gallery/ Category:Characters Category:God Eaters Category:New-Type Category:God Eater 3 Category:Female Characters